Taking Over
by Angelfish10108
Summary: Jack bought his Grandfather's farm, but his father couldn't disagree more. After Jack speeds off, will he really take over his own life or will he fail? Only time will tell...
1. Rain In The Graveyard

"..........."  
  
"May he rest in peace...amen."  
  
Jack stood at his grandfather's grave, without even an umbrella in the freezing rain.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Jack didn't look at his father, but he felt that large hand on his shoulder. He continued to stare at the tombstone, with his grandfather's information carved into it.  
  
"Jack, are you alright?"  
  
Jack nodded and turned from his father.  
  
"Look, Jack...we can collect his insurance and live the life he would have wanted us to live. What do you say?"  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father, who had lost his own father harldy two weeks before, was saying how they could use his hard earned money to waste on nothing.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?"  
  
His father stood, clutching his umbrella so he wouldn't get his suit wet, and stared at Jack.  
  
"What did you just say to me young man?"  
  
Jack ran his hand through his hair and thought of his plan. A crazy idea, but maybe it would work.  
  
"You aren't collecting the money."  
  
Jack's father smiled weakly and stuck his hand in his pocket.  
  
"What do you mean, I'm not collecting the money? I deserve that money, Jack. I've worked to hard for that old man to just leave it."  
  
Jack laughed nervously. He still couldn't believe his own father would be that insensitive.  
  
"I've already collected it...and I've bought the farm. It's mine now. I have the deed to the farm, right in my car, if you want to see it..."  
  
Jack watched his father's face contort to pure rage.  
  
"That should have been my money, Jack! You took it from under me like a thief! A coward!"  
  
"At least I'm not acting like Grandpa just left it there to be wasted! I'm using it for what he would have wanted!"  
  
Jack's father glared at him angrily.  
  
"Leave! Now! And don't come back until you're worth something!"  
  
Jack stalked over to his car.  
  
"I'm worth more than you would ever be! You were never my father! And I was never your son!"  
  
He got into the driver's seat, started the engine, and sped off towards the farm. He would start over there, start a whole new life.  
  
He had to. 


	2. Moving In

A/N: I just realized that I didn't put a Disclaimer on my last chapter! So be good little boys and girls and...pretend it's there! Hehe...nevermind. Anyways, I kind of like the way this is turning out. Maybe i won't get bored with this one before it's finished, but who knows? Ja ne!  
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own Harvest Moon or anything pertaining to it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack kicked the tire on his car. He had driven all day and all night, and the car had crapped out. Jack got his luggage out of the car, a duffel bag full of clothes, and put on his cap and began walking in the direction of the village.  
  
A few hours later, Jack finally reached the village. He decided a trip to the Inn would be good.  
  
Jack entered the Inn and sat at a table, dropping his bag next to the chair. A pretty girl with bright orange hair walked over and smiled cheerfully at him.  
  
"Hello! Can I take your order?"  
  
Jack looked down at the menu and picked something out.  
  
"I'll have the set meal."  
  
The girl nodded and walked off, calling to an older man behind the counter.  
  
Feeling tired, Jack pulled off his cap and ran his hand through his hair. He began thinking of what Spring seeds he could plant and decided on a trip to the supermarket later to pick some things up.  
  
"Here you go! Hey, aren't you that old man's grandson?"  
  
The girl had put a steaming plate of delicious food in front of him and Jack's mouth watered. He nodded in response and she pat his shoulder sympathetically.  
  
"He was a really nice guy. We all miss him a lot. By the way, my name is Ann. Nice to meet you."  
  
Jack forced a smile back at her.  
  
"I'm Jack."  
  
Ann laughed softly and smiled. When she smiled it made her blue eyes sparkle.  
  
"Well Jack, I'll be around if you need anything. Just holler!"  
  
Jack nodded again and watched Ann go to another table before he began eating. The meal was great. Jack made a mental note to visit the Inn for dinner later just as Ann came over to clear his plate.  
  
"Was it good?" Ann asked, taking the dirty plate and cup.  
  
Jack smield and nodded.  
  
"Delicious. I plan on coming back for a dinner in a few hours. But now I have to go to the farm..."  
  
Ann nodded and took away the dishes as Jack picked up his bag and walked towards the door.  
  
"Maybe I'll see you then?"  
  
Ann smield and nodded.  
  
"Probably! See you later Jack!"  
  
Jack waved goodbye and set off for the farm. He had a while to go before dinner and wanted to get some work done before that.  
  
When jack arrived at the farm, a short man with a big brown moustache was waiting for him.  
  
"Hello Jack. I knew you would be coming here soon enough, with your Grandfather passing and all. I hope you plan on taking over?"  
  
Jack nodded. He knew this man as the Mayor, and knew that he could talk forever if he was encouraged to do so.  
  
"Well that's good. As the mayor of Mineral Town, I am giving you three years to make this farm prosperous once again. I trust that this is a well amount of time?"  
  
Jack nodded again. He hoepd that the man would leave soon and let him work.  
  
"If you don't do very well with the farm, then you will have to leave. If, however, the farm is made well again, you can stay forever. Do you understand?"  
  
Jack nodded again. He was beginning to feel stiff, just standing there and nodding.  
  
"I understand. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to unpack and get to work."  
  
The mayor looked disappointed that he couldn't continue talking, but wished Jack good luck and left the farm.  
  
Jack walked into the shack and unpacked his clothes in a small dresser. He found a picture of his grandfather holding up a chicken and a blue ribbon, along with various other photographs of his grandfather with prize winning animals. Jack put the photographs aside, to put them in albums later.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody here?"  
  
Jack perked up at the sound of a soft feminine voice just outside his door. Curious, he went out to see who it was.  
  
A pretty girl with pink hair that fell in waves down her back stood at the entrance to the farm, looking around. Her crimson eyes were obviously curious, if not a bit frightened, when she saw Jack emerge from the house. In one hand she held a basket, covered with a cloth.  
  
"Hello miss. Can I help you?"  
  
The girl blushed and walked over, obviously not expecting Jack to have appeared.  
  
"Hello. My name is Popuri. I live on the next farm over, and Ann told me you were starting on the farm here. Is that true?"  
  
Jack smiled and nodded.  
  
"My name is Jack. It's nice to meet you, Popuri."  
  
Popuri blushed again and cluctched her basket tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry about your Grandfather. He visited my mom when she was feeling sick a lot. She would have done the same, but her disease wouldn't let her out for a while."  
  
Jack rubebd the back of his neck. He felt a bit uncomfortable now, and Popuri obviously felt the same way.  
  
"Oh!" Popuri held out the basket for Jack to take. "This is for you, from my family. Good luck, Jack!"  
  
Popuri smiled and walked off to her farm. Jack watched her, a wry smile on his lips, just staring and holding the basket.  
  
Jack blinked a few times and looked down at the basket. He lifted up the cloth and saw a few eggs, along with a note from Popuri's mother welcoming Jack to Mineral Town. Jack smiled when he saw that one egg had a face drawn on it.  
  
"I'm gonna like this place..." 


End file.
